


Love and Marriage (A Patronus-Verse Outtake)

by femme4jack, Merfilly



Series: Patronus-Verse (Patronus, Fidelius, Outtakes and Related Stories) [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Multi, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Ironhide's pleasure, Sarah and Will decide to strengthen the bond they have with their guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Marriage (A Patronus-Verse Outtake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Patronus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220321) by [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Explicit xeno and human intimacy (spark, tactile, tentacle-like cables, human intercourse)
> 
> Written in celebration of the birthday of the marvelous Mmouse15! This story takes place sometime in the year following the 2009 movie, prior to the events of Patronus.

"Alright, talk to me," Sarah said to the younger woman. Mikaela had come to stay at the farm for a week after the inevitable had happened between her and Sam, but she knew that wasn't what the blonde was referring to. That topic was a subject matter that had truly been closed nearly a year prior, when Sam had once again pulled back from the connections she'd embraced, isolating himself and his lonely guardian even further.

"I can't believe you haven't yet, to be honest," Mikaela answered, sipping her tea. "It isn't like Ironhide is at all prudish. As far as I've seen, he is pretty much either 'facing or fighting, and enjoys both in equal parts."

"It's... I would say it's complicated, but it really isn't. Will and I both had a pretty religious upbringing. When we vowed to be faithful, we meant it," Sarah said hesitantly.

"And then you both got married to a giant robot from outer space," Mikaela teased gently.

"Monogamy really doesn't compute for them," Sarah shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He's always respected it. He knows, though."

"Knows that you ruin your panties every time you are in his field?" Mikaela said with a laugh.

Sarah nearly sprayed her tea, laughing. "Yeah, that, the smug bastard. He just gives me that look. How does a truck give you a look when you are riding in him?"

"You ought to see the look he gives when you are riding him," the younger woman said conspiratorially.

"Which is exactly why I'm talking to you. How does it even work? You aren't even... compatible with them."

"Oh, you have no idea how compatible they are..."

"Then tell me. He's not here, won't be for a while," Sarah coaxed. "Just you and me, with Annabelle safe asleep."

Mikaela's smile was all kinds of wicked. "So, there's lots of ways, and they are amazing at coming up with new ones. You've already felt his field. That's a combination of the EM from his nanites, but mostly his spark, and they can do a lot just with that, if you're sensitive to it, which you are. Ironhide has extenders on his fingers he uses for fine tuning his cannons, and has... modified them to feel..."

"... like tentacles?" Sarah asked, eyes wide.

Mikaela laughed. "Well, not as good as Prime's," she told her friend. "But he had his made specifically for me." Her eyes gleamed as Sarah's went wide, but Sarah leaned in to listen more, and that was all the encouragement Mikaela needed to wax poetic about her cohort, especially Ironhide.

* * *

Will flicked a rock out, perfect angle to his wrist, letting it go skidding across the pond on the back forty of the farm. He leaned back against the Topkick after he had, just watching the skips, counting the ripples he made. It was something akin to his life; right place, wrong time, and he was still feeling the splashes ripple over him.

"Ironhide?" he questioned, quietly, seeing if his partner was recharging or paying attention.

Ironhide shifted and grunted in response, coming back online from the light recharge he'd allowed himself in the warmth of Earth's sun. He knew his human charge and partner was thinking too much, knew exactly what he would do if one of his cohort was in a similar state. Sparring or interface or, preferably, both. At least, with Will, he could offer the soldier the first, and give him more skills that would help him survive his next Decepticon encounter.

"Been thinking, about how meeting our not so friendly 'copter out in the desert led to this moment," he said, knowing Ironhide was listening to him. "And I know, it could have been any of the teams out there. Just got to wondering, what was it about my team, about my family, that made you want to stick around so hard? A lot of the others, they work with anyone assigned, but from day one, it was like... you chose us."

Human males, Ironhide recalled, often spoke more easily to one another when they did not have to look one another in the eye. He resisted the urge to transform for the conversation, as well as the urge to curse at something that would be far easier to show than to explain.

"Sparks need to connect," Ironhide said, trying to find the words in such a limited and primitive language for something that was complex and indescribable even with Cybertronian glyphs. "Prime... is the center of our cohort. He connected with this world, declared it our home when we've been without one. My coding is to be guardian to individuals and cohorts of my own kind. I asked Ratchet to adjust it, to include what my cohort's hub had already bonded with. Unlike Prime, my guardian bonds are not with an entire species or world. I must bond with individuals."

Ironhide paused, well aware he had not answered his partner's real question. Will was waiting, obviously listening closely as the he responded with far more words than he normally offered.

"Most all of the soldiers who have fought with us have proven brave and resourceful, but you, Mikaela and Sam all behaved like members of a cohort would in Mission City, and made yourself targets as a result. You... chose us, nearly offlined yourself to keep Blackout from assisting Megatron, so my choice was simple, once I came to terms with it. You behaved like cohort, you and your family need protecting because you are up on par with Sam when it comes to making yourself an enemy of our enemy. You have a youngling and a mate. I could not choose otherwise."

"Even so..." Will hesitated, then pulled his chin up, facing the unknown squarely. "You made it formal. Not just watching over us like Bumblebee does with Sam. You made me and Sarah know what it meant." He was struggling to find words, to react to the fact he was changed by Ironhide, that he knew his wife was, and the heavens only knew what it did to Annabelle to be around such energies constantly.

Ironhide took his time in responding, memories of other charges in a long history of guardianships affecting his spark, even in the many cases when he could not recall a designation or an image. Finally, he chuckled, finding a simple answer to a complex question. "I like to bond, Will. I always have. Just watching over was not enough. Not when my spark decided it wanted your cohort... your family." It didn't explain the extraordinary development of bonding with members of an ephemeral species, but that reality was something Ironhide did not care to process for long.

Will pressed his back into the truck's body, feeling better just for hearing Ironhide say that. "Makes you sound kinda easy, pal," he joked a little.

"Where I come from, that is a compliment, Major," Ironhide said, rocking forward slightly.

Will chuckled at him. "Beginning to see that...or at least hear it, around the base," he told his partner. "You guys aren't subtle."

Ironhide rocked again, deliberately playful. He didn't need Ratchet's medical sensors to know that Will's reactions to that lack of subtlety had moved beyond shock to something far more interesting early in the game. "You and your mate are not exactly quiet. It is an impressive amount of noise for creatures so tiny."

Will's heart rate shot up, and he could feel the blood rushing to the tips of his ears. He ducked his head, but it was true. Sarah got loud, and lately... lately, Sarah had been curious about things. Things that Will didn't know if he could or should discuss, especially when Ironhide was bad about starting things with the other Autobots before the humans even cleared out for the day. He'd be lying if he ever said he wasn't curious too, or that he sometimes felt like Ironhide was deliberately trying to bait him into something outside his upbringing.

"Will," Ironhide spoke his name in a different tone that that did all the wrong things to the soldier... or right thing depending on the point of view. It was both infinitely gentle and suggestive, all in a single syllable. "Would it make things simpler to explain that I desire both of you? But more than that, I desire for you to feel safe with me. I will not push past boundaries that are truly important to you."

Will did not swallow his tongue. He didn't even choke as he heard those words. He did feel like he was thirteen all over again, with a copy of his dad's dirty magazines back behind the gym, hoping coach didn't catch him and his pals looking at it.

"Whoa, big fella, I just..." His attempt at bluster fell short, though, because it was a lie, and he didn't lie to his partner. "Okay, yeah, I think I've been edging around to that," he admitted.

"You both desire me as well. It's natural. You've touched my spark, and our energies resonate," Ironhide continued, refusing to back down from his blunt assessment of the topic his charges had been dancing around for too long. "But you fear indulging your curiosity will harm your own family unit. If you were Cybertronians, I would say that you and Sarah anchor one another, as Ratchet and I do. I will admit that it is difficult for me to process that being harmed by my sharing with others I am bonded to, but I am not human. It certainly has seemed to disrupt Mikaela's bond with Sam," Ironhide added, not able to hide the mixture of frustration and anger at that assessment.

Will coughed. "Sam sabotaged himself, big guy." He admired Sam's guts in a fight, given how little the kid actually knew. He had guts and spirit. But the kid was just that, a kid, when it came to not hurting the people around him, especially the girl and Autobot that both, obviously, cared for him. "How's Mikaela doing?" He then shook his head. "Strike that, umm, we were talking about... sex."

"There are things I'd rather do than _talk_ about sex, major," Ironhide rumbled, deliberately directing the heat of his spark to his plating and allowing his frame to vibrate against the human he cared for. "But talk seems necessary in this case." Words with no action were a long source of irritation for the warrior, but Prime had influenced him enough for even him to admit that sometimes talk was necessary.

"Damn." Will had to find his control because those vibrations seemed to rock straight down to his cock and then inside him. "You don't play fair." He swung around enough to grab the door handle, letting himself into the cab so he could sit, a very conscious decision on his part to be inside his partner for this talk. "Sarah's curious."

Ironhide grunted his assent to that. It was rather obvious, and Sarah had given him some very affectionate washes that had required far more self-control than Ironhide was accustomed to showing. His spark spun fast thinking about what such small, dexterous hands could do to his most sensitive components. He had always enjoyed interfacing with much smaller mechs, and had found the possibilities of such sharing extended in fascinating ways to Mikaela, especially with the unique ways in which her energies responded. He could not help but to wish to learn how his own charges responded.

"And you?" Ironhide asked, his tone going even deeper, with harmonics that would have been unmistakable to his own kind.

Will's mouth was dry for a long moment, and he reached to grab the water bottle in the cup holder. He took a very long swig, swirling it around before swallowing. This was what they called put up or shut up time.

"Yeah."

"Yes, you are curious, or yes I should indulge that curiosity," Ironhide rumbled, his field pushing into his charge, searching for a clear answer that, with humans, would take words. It was slagging frustrating, and he did not want to harm something so tenuous and new as his bond with the family he cared for.

"Yeah, curious," Will said. "And if you don't stop doing that I'm...no, we're going to have a wife pouting at us," he added, as it felt way too good to stop, but he knew he had to. Sarah would not kill him, but she'd make him wish he had a field exercise to get to for leaving her out.

Ironhide did not respond verbally, but let the sound of his high-powered alien engines engaging speak for him as he headed to the other end of the Lennox's property. He did back off his field, but only a little. His spark was spinning far too fast for it to be held too tight.

Will found himself grinning, relaxing into the seat, knowing it formed to his body far more than any normal seat could. There were a hundred ways he had noted that Ironhide paid special attention to him, to Sarah, even to Annabelle. All it had taken for him to really see it was just how stiff the other Autobot/Human partnerships remained, and then Mikaela happened.

Will was almost certain Sarah's questions would have stayed internal if it hadn't been for the way Mikaela was treated by the Autobots. Sarah, having seen that, had started her thinking out loud, because then there was proof both could see that their alien friends were interested.

He could not imagine finding an appropriate way to thank Ratchet's assistant, but knowing Ironhide's bluntness, that would be covered by his partner.

* * *

Sarah liked the long summer evenings, but they made getting Annabelle to bed even more difficult than normal. The child had boundless energy that only seemed to grow with the light. Will tried to help, but when it came to routines, he was simply gone too much to be of much use. He made up for it with the play and attention he gave their two-year-old when she was awake.

With Annabelle finally out for the night, Sarah grabbed a beer to celebrate. Then, hearing the sound of the approaching engine, she grabbed a second and headed outside into the fresh evening air, heavy with the scent of the hay Will had cut earlier in the day. She set Will's beer down on the table next to the porch swing, then leaned against the railing and watched them approach.

Her recent conversations with Mikaela had given her far too many ideas, and the grin on her face was that of a young teenager. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself, but the grin didn't fade.

As Ironhide pulled in, Will couldn't help but really look at her, drinking her in the same way he did after every mission, every safe return. He didn't like for her to come to the base to pick him up; he had to see to his men and the 'bots, so he always got his first sight of her here, at home, away from the military, and that was perfect. Just like she was, at least so far as he was concerned.

"Ironhide, we are lucky," he said in a low voice, as his arousal changed, shifting to that deep feeling of need married to spiritual, sensual bliss she promised.

Ironhide rumbled low in agreement, his protective nature surging at the scene that met his sensors. Not for the first time, he thought of how much he would enjoy feeling their energies if the human mates were to make love in his hands, in his cab, or perhaps even on soft blankets on his own parted chest plates. His spark spun even faster, knowing that his humans were both open to deepening their bond. It made him equal parts smug and giddy with a mechling-like quality that Ratchet would undoubtedly give him no end of slag about.

Ironhide stopped his engine and swung open the door impatiently. He'd been in his alt form for too long, and Will's obvious arousal had done nothing to quell his own. As soon as Will was sufficiently clear, he transformed, his optics locking on the human femme with near predatory intent. Hopefully this would not require too much more talking.

Sarah looked at Will, laughing softly when he swiped her beer with one hand at the same time that his other arm pulled her in against his body. She loved the feel of him, all muscle and sinew under his clothes, and she pressed in, claiming a kiss from him, feeling how wound up he was and that just made her tingle from toes to scalp. Only... then her attention turned to Ironhide, suspecting him of amping up the way his energy fields played against them when they kissed and hugged. She was nowhere near as sensitive as Will had admitted to being, but she could tell Ironhide was being far more active than just flirting.

"How are my boys?" she asked, including Ironhide by reaching out one hand to touch his frame.

Will half grinned, tipping a swallow of beer back to see just how his blunt partner answered. Ironhide had crouched down to bring his optics closer to their level, and Will knew he had seen that look in them before, usually directed at one or more of the Autobots, and more recently at Mikaela, sometimes accompanied by a whack on the head by Ratchet and a muttered curse about an "insatiable slagger".

"Your husband wishes to mate with you, and your truck would like to help," Ironhide responded, deciding that stating the obvious was the best strategy for getting things moving as quickly as possible.

"Well, lucky for both of you, I've been thinking about that quite a bit," Sarah said without missing a beat. Will managed to drink the swallow of beer down, giving it back to her so she could sip it again before setting it down on the porch railing. He watched the way she was smiling; the toss of her hair, and the sway of her hips against his own were definitely reigniting a spark real fast.

"I'd say I've been lucky every day since I met you," Will told her before kissing along her neck, which she oh so willingly exposed to him.

"You are," she agreed, wrapping her arms around him even tighter, loving the hard feel of his desire against her. She couldn't help that her eyes kept shifting to Ironhide, so close to them, heat radiating off of his plating. Inwardly, she was quite stunned that Will had obviously spoken with the mech who had so fully become a part of their family. She had been certain she would be the one to broach the topic.

Will's attention shifted as well, momentarily halting the path his lips had following as the couple looked at the glowing blue optics and felt poised at the edge of some precipice there would be no returning from. "Touch us," Sarah managed to say, "touch us any way you want to."

Ironhide rumbled deep and low in his range, letting it seep out into the harmonics of his fields. "Thinking, if I laid down, you two could make yourselves comfortable on me so I can touch all of you," he suggested. His hand, however, came out to curve around them, radiating heat through the plating that had nothing to do with the summer.

"I won't say no to getting out of these jeans," Will told them both, hesitating just enough to make certain Sarah was ready for this irreversible decision.

Sarah answered that question conclusively by reaching down to cup and caress him through the denim before unzipping and unbuttoning the unnecessary barrier. "Lie down, Ironhide," she said in a throaty tone as her hand continued to squeeze and caress Will's length, now freed from his jeans and briefs. Her entire body shivered, imagining watching Ironhide touch her husband with those extenders Mikaela had described in such delicious detail, and imagining them on herself with Will inside her.

"Yes ma'am," Ironhide said in a deliberate replay of some of the tones Will used with her, optics staying on them even as he settled, mostly on his side, with his hand cupped for them to join him, a thick blanket from his subspace ready to protect them from his sharper edges.

Will cupped his hands around Sarah's hips, letting her keep contact, keep touching him the way he loved. "That's my line, big guy," he playfully warned, backing slowly to where Ironhide had settled.

"I always figured you had that in case Annabelle needed it," Sarah teased nervously, her heart racing in excitement as they settled themselves onto the blanket in his hands, so close to the plating of his chest that was radiating warmth and something else she could always feel, though often wondered if was just her overactive imagination. "Never realized it was your 'just in case my humans want to have sex on me' blanket."

Ironhide chuckled, the warm sound moving through them both as he gathered them in his hands and rolled onto his back, settling them on his chest. "It has multiple purposes, and I have several of them, so be sure to tell me if you need another," Ironhide explained even as he activated a minor transformation sequence, moving some of his chest components out of the way and smoothing others. He had a sequence to fit every member of his cohort, and adjusting it to the two humans was a simple matter that he had already created the algorithms for.

"This is why Ratchet calls him a nanny-bot," Will whispered to his wife to cover his own nervousness as they got comfortable.

Ironhide made a noise at the name. "He onlined as a nanny-bot," the warrior said grumpily, but it was laced with amusement and warmth, and under it all, a deep love that stretched now to enfold them on an even level with Ratchet in his spark.

"I love you just as you are, Ironhide, ever diligent in protecting us from all harm," Sarah told him, warmth swelling for the big warrior. She took a moment to pull free of Will just enough to start shedding her excess clothing, feeling more than safe enough in Ironhide's hands, and able to let Ironhide's better audials listen for Annabelle.

It was a strange mixture of total comfort and awkwardness for the two humans, like something that should feel more strange than it did, but still there was hesitation as they settled on their sides, face to face, supremely aware of being naked on top of Ironhide, immersed in his field, cupped beneath his hands on his now far more comfortable chest.

As if sensing their hesitation, he ran two of his digits along each of their sides, stroking them from head to toe with supreme gentleness. "Keep touching one another," he rumbled, "and I'll touch you. I enjoy the energies you make together."

"We don't want to leave you out," Sarah said, shivering at the touch and reaching to stroke his large finger with her small ones.

"You won't be," Ironhide promised, unlocking his chest slightly to feel their energies more directly. His spark knew them, surging and reaching for the patterns imprinted on it. Later, there would be time to teach them how to touch him.

Sarah gasped as all her 'imaginations' touched her more directly, the waves of energy so much a part of Ironhide, with all his solid strength and warm comfort tangled in it. Will pulled her more solidly against him as his body reacting to the energies he had felt during peaceful moments on base and in the heat of the battlefield, when Ironhide tucked him in and ran when the firepower was too much for the humans to take.

"Let's do what he says, pretty lady," Will suggested to his wife, eyes bright with love for her, trusting in his partner.

Sarah didn't have to be asked twice, kissing Will with abandon, running her hands along the same places Ironhide had just touched, reveling in the smoothness of the skin over his muscles. She hitched her leg around his hip, her slickness tight against the underside of his hard heat. She moaned as Ironhide continued to stroke them, with his fingers... and with the energies that she could no longer deny were real. She felt them spiral around her. A single digit pressed on her ass, pushing her against her husband, making her slide against his length that she was more than ready for.

Will reached up to grip her shoulders, wrists making contact with Ironhide's digit touching the wife he had sworn to protect, cherish, and support. It shook him through his core that in bringing home Ironhide, he might truly fulfill those vows in ways that many Special Forces' soldiers couldn't be so certain of. Even if he died out there, Ironhide would protect their family. It pushed all his most primitive buttons in ways that defied monogamy, and he slid deep within her body, hungry for her, hungry for this consummation.

The two humans could feel more than hear the deep rumble of satisfaction underneath and all around them as Will rocked in a slow, steady pace that left her moaning for more. With the sound of smooth hydraulics, the gap in Ironhide's chest opened wider next to them. Even with her eyes closed, Sarah could see the light of his spark, his very soul that they and their daughter had solemnly touched a few short months after meeting this being who chose to bind himself to them. She felt her hair standing on end as the energies built around her, and lost herself in sensation. The familiar, smooth slide of her husband into her mingled with something strong, passionate, alien but known and so very much a part of her... something she yearned for more of, to give herself over completely to. She was aware that smooth, sheathed cables were now stroking her, wrapping around them both, like a physical manifestation of the energies stroking and swirling around them.

Will gasped as those cables wrapped around, the feeling of being held with Sarah overwhelming the base instinct of being trapped. This was loving, supportive, making it so easy to just use the cables' press on his back as leverage for his own rhythm. He looked at her face, bathed in the glow of Ironhide's spark, and felt his words twist in his throat, unspoken in that moment of awe.

Sarah arched into all of the touches, her cries loud and sweet as Will's rhythm became sharper, more claiming. One of the cables had slipped between them, pushing against her in rhythm with her husband's thrusts in just the right way to make her toes curl. "Oh, I love you," she gasped, "I love you both so much."

Both felt the answering surge in Ironhide's spark at her words. "We love you," Will said, on top of Ironhide's rumble of the same three words. The male and mech partners were bound up in her, tighter than normally possible between humans, as the frequencies of Ironhide's energies laced through their bio-electric fields and united them all in something much fuller.

Neither human stood a chance at lasting long as the massive mech's energies grew and bound them together. Will's thrusts became erratic as they clung to one another even tighter, gasping as actual tendrils from Ironhide's spark emerged, pulsing, reaching. Both reached out toward the gap in their protector's chest, making contact, uniting them for a brief, brilliant moment in a singular consciousness as their pleasure erupted as one.

* * *

"Damp it down, Bright Glow," Ratchet groused at Ironhide as they tried to inventory the latest supplies confiscated from an incursion of 'Cons.

"Would rather share the file," Ironhide rumbled, deliberately moving close into Ratchet's space and flaring his field suggestively. "Though... didn't quite cover that aspect of things with them," he added. Humans made things far too complicated sometimes.

Ratchet paused, and looked at his damnable, smug, insufferable, and insatiable partner. "You got them? Both?" He let his immortal skepticism speak for itself, refusing to rise to the bait of those seductive fields.

The almost purr-like rumble of contentment that came from deep inside Ironhide's chassis was enough of a confirmation, though just for good measure, he pointing to his chest. "Right here, several times, including each of them watching the other with me alone," he bragged, supremely pleased at how comfortable both of his charges had become in such a short amount of time.

"Good, maybe I can get some decent recharge!" Ratchet said, utterly deadpan, and he moved to finish his task, as if there was nothing special to discuss, despite the gleam in his optics.

Ironhide responded just the way Ratchet knew he would, by launching himself in an attempt to take the medic to the floor with a loud clash of metal on metal. The problem with Ironhide, Ratchet reflected as he maneuvered himself to pin down his partner, was that when he fell in love he just wanted more with everyone else he loved, too.

And that, Ratchet purred in the depths of his own processor, was really no problem at all.


End file.
